thefateboundfandomcom-20200214-history
The Divine
Within the phenomenon known as the Convergence the divine take center stage. These beings have been active since before ancient times, and are known by many names and proxies throughout history. However within the setting of Fatebound the divine beings, traitor or not, are known by names and titles which has held fast since the divergence. These are those entities: * The Archeart - Corellon Domains: Light, Arcana. Chaotic Good Guardian over the spheres of spring, beauty and the arts. Corellon is the patron of arcane magic and the fey. The Founding inspired them to wander the twisted lands, seeding them with the first arcane magics and raising the most ancient of forests. It was by the Archeart's hand that the first elves wandered from the Feywild, and for this reason they are considered the Mother and Father of all elves. Those who seek art in all their work, whether magic or mundane, often worship at the alter of the Archeart. They loathe the spider queen and her priestesses for leading the drow elves astray. Most modern tapestries and tomes depict the Archeart as an elven being of impossible grace and beauty, androgynous and alluring, framed by long wavy golden hair. They have been the inspiration for many early elven art pieces, and it's not uncommon to find elements of their visage or symbol included in most elven architecture. The Archeart's holy day is called Elvendawn, or Midsummer. It is celebrated on the twentieth day of the sixth month, and celebrates the elves' first emergence from the Feywild. In Syngorn, the elves build magical wards in certain spaces and open small doorways into the Feywild and celebrate with uncharacteristic vigor with the wild fey. * The Changebringer - Avandra Domains: Trickery, Nature. Chaotic Good Also known as "She who makes the path," the Changebringer champions freedom, travel, trade, and adventure across the lands. Her will heralds open frontiers, and her call beckons her followers to discover that which awaits them beyond the known. This nature leads to few temples in direct civilization dedicated to the Changebringer, but they often can be found off the beaten path and near roads well traveled. Her worship is common among merchants, free spirits, and adventurers, with tavern cheers calling to her honor as a bringer of luck and fortune. She is often depicted as a young woman of dark complexion and long, light brown hair that cascades to form the road left behind her. Most art shows her in constant motion, trailblazing and ever leading into the unknown. The Changebringer's holy day is New Dawn, and takes place the first day of the first month, when the old years gives way to the new. In Emon, the day of New Dawn is celebrated with a grand midnight feast that commonly features a short play that celebrates the changes of the past year. * The Dawnfather - Pelor Domains: Life, Light. Neutral Good The Dawnfather stands lord over sun and summer, his vigil encircling the ages as the keeper of time. Lord of agriculture and harbinger of the harvest, his followers commonly include farmers and most common folk, his priests welcome in lands all over. Supporter of the needy and destroyer of evil, the Dawnfather is often the patron to Paladins and Rangers who follow a similar creed. The Dawnfather is also known for his defeat of the Chained Oblivion, and is revered by those who hunt aberrations. Tapestries of old match early text describing the Dawnfather as a patronly figure in silver and gold armor, his head a veacon of light and fire so bright that a face could rarely be seen within. Many statues in holy places treat the head as a brazier, lit with each dawn and extinguished with the dusk. The Dawnfather's holy day is called Highsummer, and takes place on the fifteenth day of the seventh month. In Emon, the entire week is celebrated with gift-giving and feasting. Festivities begin on Highsummer day and end at midnight on the twenty-first, the day that Zan Tal'Dorei dethroned Trist Drassig at the Battle of the Umbra Hills. In Whitestone, the feast of Highsummer is instead a festival of lights around the Sun Tree; gift-giving is traditional. Most folk choose to spend Highsummer with their family, recounting the small things they are thankful for. * The Knowing Mistress - Ioun Domains: Knowledge, Arcana. Neutral Revered by seers, sages, and teachers of all walks of life, the Knowing Mistress guided the growth of civilization throughout the Age of Arcanum like sunlight guides the branches of a tree. She was grievously wounded by the Chained Oblivion during the Calamity, and her followers are now hunted by agents of her ancient foes as she recovers in her weakened influence. Her devout now worship in private, spreading knowledge, philosophy, and lore anonymously through traceless channels. Common representations show the Knowing Mistress as a graying, mature woman of welcoming, matronly smile, swathed in billowing robes and scarves that fan into books and scrolls. The Knowing Mistress has no public holy day, for her public worship was shattered during the Calamity, and she has since fallen into half-remembered myth. Only in Emon has the Knowing Mistress's faith been resurrected-though her worship by the intellectuals of the city bears little resemblance to the knowledge-seekers of ol * The Platinum Dragon - Bahamut Domains: Life, War. Lawful Good The pillar of justice, protection, nobility, and honor, the Platinum Dragon stands as a beacon to many paladins of order and good, and is revered by most metallic dragons as the first of their kind. The crest of the Platinum Dragon adorns many halls of high leadership and justice, his will expected present at all just judgments. To follow him is to look after those who cannot look after themselves. This majestic being is often seen emblazoned on shields and armor, both functional and decorative, in the form of a brilliant silver dragon head in profile. Temples and art pieces present a massive, glittering dragon of vibrant platinum sheen and seemingly endless wingspan. The Platinum Dragon’s holy day is called Embertide, and is celebrated on the fifth day of the eleventh month. This is a day of remembrance, solemnity, and respect to those who have fallen in the defense of others.